Toads At War: Nightmare Into Reality
by CyMax
Summary: The war against the Koopa army has begun. Join Shroomer, a college student, who finds himself in the middle of a war. But this time there is no Mario coming to the rescue. Toads At War: Nightmare Into Reality


We – we are all weak. We are nothing like the other species, they're strong, they have the courage to fight. But we – we are here for the sole purpose to be conquered, extinct. I realize that now.

But it's too late –

Toads at War

Prologue

Unlike most worlds, my planet was shelter to two intelligent species, including mines. I'm a Toad, a humanoid mushroom, and my species is considered one of the first to evolve into what we are today. Sadly, we were dubbed the "weak ones". For my species is very small – literally, most of us grow to be around 3'5. With this we had a great disadvantage to the other species, the Koopas. The Koopas, humanoid turtles, are vicious beings who vowed to begin the on slaughter of the Toads. With this there were many wars between the Toads and Koopas, of course the Toads would win said wars because of our technological advantage, but that never stop the Koopas. Even after many failures in wars the Koopas still fight, and within these fights we lost more Toads every day. These wars were slowly breaking the defenses of the Mushroom Kingdom.

But by some luck Mario, a visitor for a planet called Earth, came and helped us Toads. Mario was considered a legend, and he alone countlessly defeated Bowser. But even this didn't stop the prideful Koopa King. Bowser keep attacking, and attacking, and attacking. It seems like the fighting will never end until the Koopas are defeated – permanently.

But I fear before that time, the Toads will suffer – greatly

Chapter One – Nightmares into Reality

The cold, I love it. But not particularly today, the cold winds hit my face like a brick wall. I pulled out my phone, it was 35 degrees Fahrenheit. It has always been cold in the Northern Mushroom Kingdom, but not like this before! I begin patiently waiting, for I had just returned home for the Holiday seasons. My thoughts begin to clutter my mind. "I can't believe it's almost been a four years since I lasted saw her," I mutter.

"Shroomer," some had called. "Shroomer," some had called again. I felt arms reached around my neck and someone hug me from behind. I'd turned around to see who had done such a thing, mother. There was my mother standing behind me smiling.

"Hello mother," I greeted while giving her a hug back. "It's been too long" I continued.

"Four years to be exact," she replied.

I chuckle because she was right about that. Mother then made a serious expression and stated "What kind of son doesn't even come visit his mother." She then began to softly punch me in the chest. I started to laugh for this action tickled me, after she was done I replied "Being a college student in the best college in the entire kingdom is hard, and you rarely get a break." My mother showed an expression, which I'd dubbed a sign of understanding. After a few exchange between words mother came behind me and patted me on the back, she was urging me to the stairwell of the train station.

At the entrance of the station there sat an old car, Old Reliable. My mother smiled and said "Old Reliable had quiet the upgrade since you've been gone. When she said upgrade she mean upgrade. Old Reliable had a new color red on the outside, the old torn seats were replaced with thick – leather ones, and the radio was of a newer model not ever a year-old. The ride home was very relaxing, occasionally my mother would stop for me and her to chat with old neighbors. I recalled leaving the station at 3:00pm, we didn't make it hope till 7:00pm. We spend an hour driving, and the other four chatting with neighbors.

I was happily excited to turn the corner of Peach Avenue to see a two-story white house, with a green tiled roof. "I'm home" I happily shouted. Mother looked my way and began to smile. "Oh Shroomer?" she asked. "Yeah," I replied

"I forgot to tell you I'm throwing a welcoming party and inviting all of your old friends in a day." She said

"Oh really, your awesome mom! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I excitedly replied

We'd pulled up in the driveway after our conversation was done. I excitedly burst out of the passenger seat and rush into the house. I spun around in a circle laughing. After I finally collapsed and mother picked me up, I took my luggage up to my old room. I opened the door, yes I left it just like this. Mother approached from behind and said "I listened when you said leave you room alone while you were gone." "Thanks mom," I replied.

I felled on the bed and let out a pleasant relaxing moan. I was so tired of all the traveling that after one second of laying on the bed I begin to fall asleep. In my final seconds of being awake I heard my mother, "Night Shroomer," she said while slowly closing the door.

Screaming – they wouldn't stop, there's – there's blood everywhere. Where am I, and where is mother. I heard mother's screams has her body is violently dragged away. I chased after her for what seem like an hour. When I had found her a Koopa Trooper had a grip on her. The fiend begins to chuckled "Aqwt vqq nyvg - your too late". She picked up mother and lift her above his head. He then opened his mouth and begin to consume her.

"Mother!" I woke screaming. It was already morning. Sounds of hurriedly footsteps approached my door, followed by my door being slammed open. "Shroomer1 Darling are you alright" she comforted. After I was done panting I assured her I was fine, and that I was just having a nightmare. "Oh boy you should have scared me like that, I thought you were in trouble for a second," mother scolded. "Yeah, sorry mom" I replied to her. I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom door. "Oh Shroomer," Mother called. "Don't forget the party starts at 6:00pm so wear something pleasant," she said. "Yeah, don't worry mom," I replied. I turned on the sink and shut the bathroom door.

"I wonder if he returned home yet," thought the adult toad girl. Her mind was cluttered with the thoughts of this boy that she hasn't seen for a while – a long while. She can barely remember his face, to her it's just a blur. "Hey solider get it together, we're in a patrol zone." Shouted the CO. The girl so cluttered with thoughts, forgot that her platoon was on a patrol for Koopas. It's almost been a decade since this war begun, and since a decade since he – Mario died.

Mario was like a legend to the Toad people, but like all things everything must die. After a failed attempt at exterminating the Koopas from this planet Mario was fatally injured by Bowser. His life lasted one more day, but Mario was prepared. Mario knew that he would have die sooner or later, so he took the Mushroom Kingdom military and train them. He crafted Toads into super soldiers. After all of the training, Mario selected the top five soldiers in the army, he then created the Mushroom Military Council. The purpose for this is if Mario were to die someday, the Council will take over as the military's leaders.

"Soldier!" called the CO. The girl felt a knock at the back of her head. "If you keep zoning out we'll all be shredded by bullets, so pay attention" her CO commanded. The platoon continued their patrol around the Mushroom Kingdom outer villages. Their job was to warn if the Koopa army was approaching the kingdom.

It was getting dark outside, and my welcoming party was starting. I had pulled out an old suit from my closet and put it on. Afterward I walk downstairs to the living room where I was greeted by old friends and neighbors. "Does my Shroomy looking like a million bucks!" Said my mother has she grin at me. The party was very lively, especially having old stories about the past was shared around the crowd. Then there was a tap of a glass, my mother was standing on a platform. "Ok everybody it's time to hear some few words from the guest of honor!" She looked at me an insisted I come forward to the stand.

As I stepped up a round of applause and people cheering my name erupted in the crowd. I started "Hey everybody, um it's a pleasure to be around all of you. Sometime has passed since –

The ground shook

I began to speak again but the ground once again had erupted me. Then there was – there was that huge explosion. This time everyone was on the ground screaming, scared. When I managed to get up I realize that most of the guest were dead, and some had run away from the scene. There were three more explosions, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. The rubble of my house started to fall, then I heard a faint voice.

"Shroomer, Shroomer." It was mother, I hurriedly search for her only to find her stuck under a pile of wood that once supported our house. She coughed and look up at me, I reach down at the wood and try to lift but it wouldn't move. I tried again, and again, and again to no avail. Mother with tears in her eyes and said the most unthinkable statement every.

"Shroomer leave me behind"

I responded quickly "Don't worry mom I'll get you out of this hell hole, I won't leave you."

"Listen my son, my legs are crush I can't walk, and if anything the Koopa Marines are on their way. Go now"

"Mom just stop talking and I'll get you out"

"Listen to me, if you don't we'll both me killed. Now GO!"

Mother with her remaining strength pushed me out of the wreckage, then I saw it. I saw her death, a loose pillar of wood felled on her, rendering her lifeless. I screamed, only to be interrupted by the bullets of the Koopa marines. Finally, I manage to get up and run far away from that hell.

Today the toads were reminded of how weak they are. How pathetic we are. We lost are dignity and hope on that day, something that we must value the most.

To Be Continued.


End file.
